Operation: FROST
by mah29732
Summary: Jack Frost has his eyes set on Elfa Strike Squad who are the only ones that stand in his way of ruining Christmas this season. But it seems that Elfa Strike Squad could use some help from Sector V.
1. A Villain Named Jack Frost

Operation: F.R.O.S.T.

Frosty and

Really

Odd,

Strange villain nearly

Takes control of the holidays

Chapter 1: A Villain Named Jack Frost

It was that time of year again for Sector V to go shopping for the holidays to which they went straight to the mall in the search for Number 3 to find a very rare Rainbow Monkey doll.

"I can't believe we're here again to try to get a stupid Rainbow Monkey doll" cried Number 4.

"Look, at least we got here in the beginning of the month" said Number 5, "this place is usually quite filled up and we don't want any mistakes like what happen a season ago."

"Say, look isn't that Elfa Strike Squad?" asked Number 2 as he noticed the four Elfa Strike Squad members guarding a very large Christmas tree in the center of the mall.

"Long time no see kids" said Wintergreen as he noticed Sector V approaching the vicinity.

"Why is Elfa Strike Squad out here in force?" asked Number 1.

"We received word that Santa Claus' arch nemesis only going by the name of Jack Frost has prepared to strike this very mall" replied Wintergreen, "and we have already heard he attempted an earlier strike on the North Pole late last month."

"So old St. Nick has asked us to do a special favor for him" added the Nutcracker, "he has instructed us to guard the next likely target this Jack Frost would initiate."

"Well, we better get going and get that Rainbow Monkey doll" said Number 2 as he and the rest of Sector V began to leave the scene

"You kids go on and have your fun" said Wintergreen, "just make sure it's not so naughty."

As Sector V left the scene, Jack Frost had finally appeared from outside the mall looking down below. Frost had failed time and time again in taking off Christmas from the calender, but this year he hoped to get his revenge once and for all.

"Soon I shall have my revenge on Santa Claus and then finally remove this dreadful holiday from the calender itself!" laughed Jack to which he then noticed members of Elfa Strike Squad down below through the window, "It's those mutate elves known as Elfa Strike Squad. The only sure way I can get rid of Christmas is first I have to get rid of Elfa Strike Squad."

Jack then made quite an entrance into the mall as he used his ice powers to freeze the glass window from the ceiling and broke right through.

"Well, looks like our intelligence was right" said Wintergreen as he along with other members of Elfa Strike Squad got into their fighting stances ready for whatever Jack Frost had to dish out.

"This season Christmas will be cancelled for sure!" shouted Jack, "But in the order to do that, I must eliminate you Elfa Strike Squad since you happen to be the only ones standing in my way."

"Bring it chump" said Wintergreen to which Jack launched right into battle.

Jack used his ice powers to which managed to freeze Wintergreen's fists preventing him from using his powers enabling Jack to give him a good punch sending him flying right into the chair where the fake Santa was suppose to sit. It was then Coniferous' turn to leap into the battle as he used his powers to enhance his ability to give Jack a good punch and then grabbing Jack right in his fist.

"Ha, you can't escape me" said Coniferous, "I have you right where I want you."

"That's what you think" said Jack as he gave an evil grin to Coniferous and began to freeze poor Coniferous and enabled Jack to free himself from his grasp.

"Now it's mine turn to show him what I am made of" said Snow Angel as she fly right toward Jack trying to pummel large snowballs right onto him to which Jack simply just used his ice powers to create a shield around himself.

"You think something from my element is going to harm me?" laughed Jack, "Why don't you try this on for size?"

Jack then began to throw icicles at Snow Angel to which she attempted to dodge to which then gave the Nutcracker the right sort of moment to leap into the battle by then confusing Jack.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Nutcracker as he began popping all over the place which Jack began to use his ice powers to attempt to freeze Nutcracker.

"When I'm done with you!" shouted Jack as he attempted to aim at him, "You'll certainly be the Nutcracker on ice!"

"Get help!" cried Nutcracker as he kept on disappearing and reappearing to Snow Angel, "I don't think our Twelve Days of Christmas Attack is going to work on this villain!"

As the poor Nutcracker attempted to dodge the attacks initiated by Jack Frost, Snow Angel had managed to spot Sector V waiting in line for a very rare Rainbow Monkey.

"Look, it's Snow Angel" said Number 3, "has she taken a break from guarding the mall from this Jack Frost?"

"Not really" replied Snow Angel, "my team is in trouble, Jack Frost has knocked out most of my teammates."

"But we could loose our place to get a Rainbow Monkey" said Number 3.

"Come on Number 3" said Number 1, "if we don't do something about this Jack Frost, he could be even worse than Father and the Delightful Children."

"And Christmas might also be cancelled" added Snow Angel.

"Come on" said Number 2 as he readied his weapon and geared up for battle, "let's get frosty."

Meanwhile, back at the center of the mall, the Nutcracker had just run out of breath as he couldn't hold off Jack Frost's attacks for too long, to which enabled Jack to freeze the poor Nutcracker.

"Ha, now you're quite on ice Mr. Nutcracker" laughed Jack as he made quite a pun to Nutcracker's predicament to which then Jack began looking around for the last remaining member of Elfa Strike Squad, "now where did Snow Angel go?"

"I don't know what's your beef with Elfa Strike Squad" replied Number 1 as he and other members of Sector V were quite ready for a fight with Jack Frost, "but if it means that you are going to tear down Christmas for the rest of us kids, then you've crossed the line!"

"What can you kids do to someone like me?" laughed Jack, "I have already taken out most of the Elfa Strike Squad, and my message to you kids is to not be a hero."

"Fat chance on that" said Number 2 as he and the rest of Sector V were quite well prepared for a fight.


	2. A Taste of Frost

Chapter 2: A Taste of Frost

It just seemed as if Elfa Strike Squad was nearly put out of commission thanks to the super villain known as Jack Frost. But as Frost was about to be quite victorious, Sector V showed up just in the nick of time with Snow Angel leading the way.

"Alright Frosty" said Number 1 as he aimed his two-by-four mustard gun at Jack, "come down easy, or we'll make you come down."

"Why don't you kids deck the halls with ice!" laughed Jack as he then used his ice powers and froze the floor which members of Sector V began to slip all over the place to which then Jack began to look toward the large Christmas tree in the center of the mall, "Now kids if you don't mind I am going to do something that I should have done from the start."

Jack then used his ice powers and began to freeze the large Christmas tree in the center of the mall. He laughed quite a lot enjoying his victory in the battle. But as Jack was nearly completing freezing the large Christmas tree, Wintergreen had managed to break the frozen blocks that were around his fists by bringing out his candy cane claws.

"You think it was that easy to defeat me?" asked Wintergreen to Jack.

"Not one step further" said Jack as he noticed the fake Santa was just about to enter the scene to go to his place in the large chair near the large Christmas tree to which Jack grabs the fake Santa, "one step and I show you Elfa Strike Squad just what I am going to do to the real Santa!"

"What do you mean, he's the real Santa" replied Number 3 who had managed to regain ground in spite of the floor being frozen.

"Not quite real my dear" said Jack as he removed the fake Santa's beard, "however I am still putting him on ice!"

"Say, this wasn't in the job description!" cried the fake Santa who began to run for his life.

"Come on, we have to go help Wintergreen" said Number 1 as he and his teammates got themselves together and began to fire their weapons at Jack.

"You kids are really quite bothersome to me" said Jack to which he then used his ice powers and froze the tips of the two-by-four guns they were holding, "now if you don't mind, butt out!"

After freezing the weapons from Sector V, Jack then began to concentrate on the fake Santa as he then froze the feet of the fake Santa and then lowering down the fake Santa's pants revealing his embarrassing underwear.

"That's enough Jack" said Wintergreen as he came right into the scene and gave Jack a good punch sending him flying right against the wall, "that puts you right on this season's Naughty List for sure."

"Wintergreen, you're still at it against me?" asked Jack as he began to laugh at the mutated elf, "I have the upper chance this holiday season and I think this season I am going to make a not so welcome entry with Father's Christmas Party which I hear is for adults only as one of my targets on my list along with also targeting the Christmas Party hosted by members of this Kids Next Door."

Jack then gave an evil grin to Wintergreen as he then used his ice powers to jet himself off right where he came into the mall. Wintergreen along with Snow Angel and members of Sector V then took the frozen Nutcracker and Coniferous quickly into a shuttle that Number 1 had called in to follow Jack.

"Can you thaw them out?" asked Snow Angel to Number 1 as the rest of his teammates were loading Coniferous and Nutcracker into the shuttle.

"It'll take some time" replied Number 1, "but I think we'll be able to do it."

"Alright kid, when this is done" said Wintergreen, "and we succeed we'll make your entire sector honorary members of Elfa Strike Squad but first we need to catch up to this Jack Frost."

As the shuttle took off, Jack Frost was already head of the game as he came across a very large tree house not far from here as Number 362, the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door was just about to host the Kids Next Door Christmas party since kids weren't allowed to go to the other party hosted by Father.

"Now" said Jack, "to make you kids miserable than ever before!"

But before Jack could approach the large tree house, the shuttle to which Sector V was on began to fire lasers at Jack.

"You Sector V Kids Next Door don't just seem to get it" said Jack as he turned around, "well I am going to stop you kids once and for all!"

Jack then used his ice powers to freeze the laser cannons from the shuttle that were firing upon him and then began to freeze the tips of the engines of the shuttle which the shuttle began to head out of control.

"Our only course of action here is to get Nutcracker out of his frozen shell" said Wintergreen to which he realized there was no time to thaw his teammate out to which he simply used his candy cane claws and cut him free.

"T-t-thanks" said Nutcracker as he still recovering from Jack freezing him.

"We need you to teleport us off of this failing vehicle" said Number 1.

"That I might be able to do" said Nutcracker to which members of Sector V along with Elfa Strike Squad all huddled into one circle along with even the frozen Coniferous and teleported out just in the nick of time as the shuttle crashed right on the ground which made Jack quite pleased as he thought they met their demise.

"Now that I have ruined the large Christmas tree in that shopping mall, de-bearded the fake Santa and embarrassed him, it's time to crash a few parties I have on my list" laughed Jack as the first target on his list was the Christmas party hosted by Number 362.

Jack then sped off toward the large tree house laughing and having just about the time of his life ruining the holidays as usual for everybody else.


	3. Crashing the First Party

Chapter 3: Crashing the First Party

After seemingly to have defeated Elfa Strike Squad and their allies from Sector V, it was time for Jack Frost to crash the first major Christmas party on his list and that was the Christmas party hosted by the leadership of the Kids Next Door.

"These Kids Next Door shall be the first ones to feel my wrath" said Jack as he was heading right toward the large tree house, "with Elfa Strike Squad out of the way, I'll be able to ruin the holidays for the children first."

While Jack Frost was heading toward the large tree house, the Nutcracker had managed to use his powers to teleport everybody from the shuttle to safety right in the tree house itself with Number 362 along with Number 86 and her Decommission Squad being quite surprised with the entrance.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Number 362 as she was confused what was going on.

"We're trying to save you from being attacked by this Jack Frost" replied Number 1.

"Just who the heck is this Jack Frost?" asked Number 86.

"He's one of the most icy villains you would ever meet" replied Wintergreen.

"And you would be?" asked Number 362.

"I am Wintergreen, head of Elfa Strike Squad" replied Wintergreen, "we were sent by Santa to guard the nearby mall but it seems that Jack Frost has moved onto crashing Christmas parties now."

"There's no such thing as Santa Claus" said Number 86.

"Oh come on" said Number 5, "we don't need this argument here."

"Alright, show me some proof that this Jack Frost exists?" asked Number 86.

Suddenly the alarm rang throughout the large tree house to which other members of the Kids Next Door who had gathered for the large Christmas party began to prepare themselves.

"Who's intruding on our territory, is it Father and any of his minions?" asked Number 362 to Number 60 who was gathering up the troops.

"See for yourself" said Number 60 as he showed her a computer screen of Jack Frost flying right toward the large tree house which was decorated with various Christmas lights and other assorted holiday handy wear.

"Quickly, Kids Next Door, battle stations!" ordered Number 362 to which was too late as Jack Frost had used his ice powers to break right into the large tree house.

"And here I thought the Christmas tree back at the mall I was, was large enough" said Jack to which he began to snarl at the various Kids Next Door members who had readied their weapons against him, "but you kids disgust me even more to built an even bigger Christmas tree than that!"

"Kids Next Door, fire!" ordered Number 60 as he and his fellow operatives began to attack Jack Frost.

Every member of the Kids Next Door attempted to do their best against Jack Frost, but Jack had managed to use his ice powers to dodge all the attacks, freeze all the weapons that the Kids Next Door had and then began to immobilize each member of the Kids Next Door by freezing them right on the floor.

"I can't move!" cried Number 60 as he tried to free himself as his feet were frozen to the floor.

"Now kids" said Jack, "if you don't mind, I have another party on my list to crash."

"Not so fast Jack Frost" said Wintergreen as he came right into the scene with Coniferous finally freed from his icy prison.

"Care to take another shot of me?" laughed Jack as he was still laughing at their first attempt at him back at the mall, "I nearly took out your entire team Wintergreen, and I can do it again, right here!"

"Not while there's one group of kids from the Kids Next Door still here to kick your butt" said number 4 as he and the rest of Sector V readied themselves.

"You kids just crack me up" laughed Jack as he began to walk back and forth between Elfa Strike Squad and Sector V, "you think you are so tough, you can't even take me down with all of the Kids Next Door!"

"That's what you think!" cried Wintergreen as he then used his candy cane claws and managed to slash at Jack which sent him crashing right against the wall of the tree house.

"You Elfa Strike Squad and Sector V are really getting on my nerves" said Jack as he then spotted some Christmas lights that were not frozen to which he began to use his ice powers, freeze the lights and began to use the Christmas lights as he pulled them off the wall as a chain lasso, "well how would you like something like this!"

Jack then began to use the ice chain he had made out of the Christmas lights and began to throw the heavy chain against members of Elfa Strike Squad and also Sector V to which they each did their best to dodge the attack. The icy villain then had enough of this game and then used the icy chain to tie up members of Sector V and also Elfa Strike Squad.

"Ha, you people are pathetic!" laughed Jack as he then used his ice powers to make an exit, "Time to go bust down Father's Christmas party!"

As Jack left quite in a rush, Wintergreen had managed to use his candy cane powers to free the rest of his teammates from their predicament along with also by members of Sector V.

"Come on kids, we have to stop Jack Frost from ruining Christmas" said Wintergreen after he was finished freeing his teammates and Sector V along with also freeing other members of other Kids Next Door members.

"Don't worry about us" said Number 362 as Wintergreen freed her, "we'll clean up here."

"There's a shuttle you can use that's in the docking bay to go after Jack Frost" added Number 60 to Elfa Strike Squad and Sector V.

"Thanks for the heads up kid" said Wintergreen as he along with his team along with Sector V began to leave the scene.

Eventually Elfa Strike Squad and Sector V had made their way to the docking bay and had gotten onto a shuttle to take off in chase of Jack Frost. Meanwhile, Jack Frost was approaching the Delightful Children's mansion to which was going to be the center of Father's major Christmas party.

"If there's one type of an adult I can't stand aside from children celebrating Christmas, it's adults who love this dreaded holiday!" shouted Jack as he was flying through the air right toward the mansion, "But once I take out the biggest adult leader-Father, there'll be no one to stop me!"


	4. Wrong Party to Crash

Chapter 4: Wrong Party to Crash

Father's Christmas party was the latest target on Jack Frost's list. But old Jack as he was heading straight toward the Delightful Children's mansion, to see that members of Sector V along with Elfa Strike Squad had survived his onslaught back at the large tree house of where Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Number 362 had hosted the KND Christmas party.

"So they think they can stop me from taking out Father?" laughed Jack to which he then began to speed up toward the Delightful Children's mansion.

Meanwhile back in the Delightful Children's mansion, Father was well prepared to have an adults only Christmas party to which Mr. Boss along with his Ice Cream Men minions were just about finished setting up the large Christmas tree.

"Is everything just about ready?" asked Father to Mr. Boss who just came into the scene.

"Yea, everything's just about ready" replied Mr. Boss to which after the statement ended Jack Frost broke throw a large glass window making quite an entrance.

"Hey!" cried Father to which flames began to show up around him, "That was quite an expensive glass window!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude on you Father" said Jack as he floated down to the floor to which he then noticed the large Christmas tree being setup, "but you are celebrating quite a dreadful holiday that should be taken off this calender."

"Now look" said Father, "I don't care if you go and target snot nosed bratty kids for celebrating this holiday, but when you come and crash my Christmas party, then you have gone too far!"

"Well" said Jack as he noticed that Father was literally red hot mad at him, "it seems that you have quite a temper problem. Why don't you chill it?"

Jack then used his ice powers by freezing Mr. Boss, and his Ice Cream Men along with any adult guests of Father's Christmas party.

"Say, what's going on here?!" cried the Delightful Children to which the chaotic fighting woke them up.

"Just a little icy fun!" laughed Jack as he used his ice powers to freeze the Delightful Children' And now for you Father."

But before Father could do anything against Jack Frost, the shuttle carrying Sector V and Elfa Strike Squad crashed right into the scene with members of Sector V readying their weapons at Jack.

"Just what the heck happened here?" asked Number 1 to Father as he noticed his minions were frozen along with the Delightful Children.

"Did this Jack Frost ruin the Christmas party that the Kids Next Door were having a party?" asked Father.

"Well it seems that this Christmas season we might be on the same page against a greater foe" added Wintergreen.

Father then flared up his flames and then began to fire them at Jack to which he attempted to dodge Father's attacks. Father's flares eventually managed to free some of his Ice Cream Men along with Mr. Boss to which Father ordered them to evacuate the frozen guests along with his Delightful Children.

"Alright, Kids Next Door battle stations!" cried Number 1 as he along with members of Sector V joined Father and Elfa Strike Squad into attacking Jack.

Jack did his best to dodge the attacks from Sector V along with also by members of Elfa Strike Squad and also by Father. But eventually Father used his fire powers to melt some ice on the floor to which made Jack slip and fall coming right toward Father.

"Now Mr. Jack Frost" said Father as he finally grabbed Jack as he slipped right toward him, "I am going to show you the true meaning of another season's greetings!"

"Wait a second" said Wintergreen as he stepped to prevent Father from melting Jack, "I believe there's a better way to solve this."

"And what might that be?" asked Father.

The scene then switches back to the mall of where Jack Frost had first made his entrance and attack against Elfa Strike Squad of Father's Ice Cream Men dressed up as elves forcing a Jack Frost to dress up in a degrading fake Santa Claus clothing, beard and red suit and all.

"This is very, humiliating" sighed Jack as the next kid in line was going to sit on his lap to ask what he wanted for Christmas.

"Well, it seems like everything worked out just fine" said Wintergreen to Father, "you sure your men can keep this guy in line?"

"Certainly" replied Father, "I don't care if he ruins a Kids Next Door Christmas party but when he broke into my mansion he went too far!"

"We should be going on our way" added Number 1 to Elfa Strike Squad to which its members thanked Sector V for all their help.

"No problem kids" said Wintergreen, "just make sure you don't do anything naught until Christmas arrives."

"Don't worry we'll certainly steer quite clear of that" said Number 2 as he and his fellow members of Sector V began to leave to head back in line to get the rare Rainbow Monkey doll.

As members of Sector V began to head back in line, poor old Jack Frost was quite miserable being defeated by Elfa Strike Squad, Sector V and also by Father being humiliated by dressing up to be a fake Santa Claus.

"Alright" said Father as he was at the camera where members of Elfa Strike Squad, his Ice Cream Men and also Jack who was in a Santa suit gathered, "just say Merry Christmas."

The scene ends with the photo developed of the Ice Cream Men dressed up as elves along with Elfa Strike Squad members in the photo while there's a poor miserable Jack Frost sitting on the chair of where the fake Santa is suppose to sit being quite in a sour mood.


End file.
